Real Monsters
by toxicwaffles
Summary: Who would ever believe that a vegetarian vampire could fall in love with a human murderer? EdwardxBella
1. Edward's Thoughts

**A/N:** I'm so bad for starting another story. Kassandra and Flynn are going to kill me. HELP! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**EPOV**

_I would never forget the day I saw her. She was sitting in the park eating a sandwich and smiling at everything. Swinging her feet back and forth on a bench, letting the sun warm her face. She was beautiful. No, beautiful couldn't do the justice that described her. Radiant. A picture of a Greek goddess._

_And her smell. It was so intoxicating. I almost lost it right then and there. If Jasper and Alice hadn't stopped me there would have been a massacre. Little children, the elderly, It wouldn't have mattered. As long as I could get to her I would have murdered anyone in my path. The little giggling three year old girl with her bright __blonde__ hair. The seventy year old couple holding hands while strolling though the park. Even that dog would have been demolished._

_When Jasper had finally dragged me away and Alice had hit me a few times then I finally realized what had happened. And I felt more like a monster then I had ever felt before._

_I told them I was leaving for Alaska. They yelled back at me. I told them it was the smartest plan. They told me I was an idiot. Alice was almost in tears, and if she had been able to cry, she would have. She asked me if I was even thinking what this would do to the family if I just got up and left._

_I felt selfish, I hadn't thought about them either. It really would break Esme's heart. But what was worst? Hurting my adoptive mother's feelings or slaughtering a bunch of humans. What if it had been in a grocery store or an office? What if it had been at a school?_

_Alice slapped me again to snap me out of my thoughts. She glared at me and yanked me by my shirt towards the direction of our car. She barked orders and told me we were going home. She said if I wanted to run away I was going to look our family in the face and tell them._

_I always wondered to this day what would have happened if I had run away. If I had just said screw it and left everyone. But then again I will never know and it does that pay to dwell on ifs. Needless to say I didn't run, I stayed._

_And a few weeks later on another fateful day, I would see her again. My alluring goddess with her divine scent and her gorgeous face._

_And in the months to come? It would the greatest and most chaotic time of my young vampire life. My up rise and my downfall. Who would, could ever believe a __vegetarian vampire falling in love with a human murderer?_

_Isn't life just sadistic._


	2. Bella's Mumbles

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WARNING! SCENES DESCRIBED IN THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE PLEASANT TO SOME. THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES THINGS SUCH AS RAPE, MURDER, THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE...ETC. DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THOSE TOPICS. **

**ALSO SOME MILD LANGUAGE.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Thank you for your time and do enjoy, don't forget to review! - toxicwaffles

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_My life is a lie. A big ugly lie that swells and bubbles up. A black puddle of disgusting deceit. Can you see me in a sea full of others? I'm the one with blood on my hands. I'm the one wielding that hand gun, the hunting knives, the syringe full of poison. I am the butcher's daughter. A deliverer of death. And my social life sucks too._

_I wish I could die sometimes, I really do. Just a little slice of skin here, maybe a sip of draino there. How easy it could be to just swerve my little car off one of those very large and steep cliffs, how quickly I would plummet to my death against the deadly sharp rocks at the bottom. Or the fall into the ocean might kill me, drowning myself in the dark waters. __I fell **asleep**__ at the wheel, purely an accident. No one has to know. It'll be our secret._

_I have always managed to get to that stage of suicidal thoughts to be quite honest. But before I can act I'm always pulled back. Back to the pits of reality, stupid stupid reality. I always cringe too after my ill thoughts of self mutilation are gone, realizing that reality none the less is where I am needed, where my work is important. _

_With every client I see I learn a new valuable lesson about how I can do better. Sometimes I even learn about potential new clients I could possibly take on. There's always room for more improvement. And trust me, learning how to take a target out without bashing him or her over the head with something that could possibly get blood on your new shoes is always a good thing._

_My work you ask? My work is very important. I help make the world a better place, a brighter place, a safer environment. You could call me a good american citizen. Well...we wont go that far. Some could disagree._

_I rid the world of evil. I take out the trash, the scum of the homo sapien race. Murders, rapists, pedophiles, mob leaders, gang members. The works. Your deeds may not go unnoticed or unpunished. It really just depends on who you are._

_Let's say you happen to be a pedophile. A one time offender who fucked up. Got caught with your pants down in a very inconvenient location. Now you get arrested and say you get sent to prison or another equally harsh alternative. Your sturdy right ankle is forever branded with a GPS tracker. You serve some time and through some miracle or great lawyer, you are eventually granted release back into society. _

_You aren't boxed in by wired fences and prison guards. With your new found freedom you vow never to be near any schools or little league games ever again, you even seek therapy. If you are a good boy and you stay true to your words, then we wont have a chat. _

_Though I do enjoy the chats most times. I always offer my guest some juice or tea, they beg for their life or cuss me out, the more aggressive ones usually tend to threaten my life._

_All in a days work wouldn't you say?_

_I really am the perfect monster. The daughter of Seattle's top police chief. A bright young woman of twenty with a brilliant mind, a girl who was offered, still is offered occasionally, scholarships of all different sizes and colors. Even a full ride to at least two prominent universities._

_But I am not off learning amongst the great scholars of Harvard or Dartmouth. No. I instead sit this very moment in the classrooms of Seattle's community colleges. Learning all that I can about everything. I know how selfish I have been, not going on and moving up. Don't think I don't. But if I leave, I wouldn't be granted the same access to help the helpless as I do here._

_Being the daughter of the chief of police does have some benefits, which help me greatly. I daily dig through my father's personal files about the newest murder or rape. I can track down the killers much faster then my father's team. I look up to my father with the up most respect and I do not for one second think he is incapable of his job. I just know he can't get into places I can without the right paper work. And that takes far too long in my opinion._

"Class please listen carefully. The person you are sitting next to will be your lab partner for the entire semester." A woman marched in, the wind whipping up her dark hair slightly, the door slamming swiftly shut. She put her briefcase down and began writing down the syllabus on the chalkboard. What we would cover throughout the course. This was my new biology teacher.

_Biology. My favorite subject. Especially the human body. Every bone, muscle, and organ. Blood, tissue, the human heart. Have you ever seen a human heart? What about one ripped out of a chest just seconds before their death? Utterly and completely fascinating._

I turned my head to the left and noticed no one as at my table. I raised my hand to inform Mrs...what was her name? Meyer I think. To inform her that I was absent a partner. She had her back towards to me still writing on the chalkboard so I cleared my throat. She did not turn around. I guess she didn't hear me.

I opened my mouth to say something when a person, a male student, threw open the door and walked in quickly with amazing grace. Literally for a second and half I thought this man was dancing. He stood in front of her desk, his back also facing the rest of us.

The teacher turned to him and frowned. "Your late Mr...?"

"Cullen." He replied and his voice was so soft it reminded me of velvet.

_Absurdly smooth velvet I would just want to lay my cheek against. Or keep that silky voice in my pocket, in my dreams. Okay stop I told myself, your not thirteen._

They talked quietly and I could see him hand her a slip of paper, no doubt an add slip to get on this class's roster. I could still hear bits and pieces of his velvety voice.

_Remember the mission Bella. The plan. Plans which do not involve sexy voices. Remember that I am Bella Swan and I am a monster. Remember..._

He turned his head, eyes flickered around the room. His beautiful topaz irises met my dull brown ones and I tried to hold on to rational thinking.

_I am a monster... ..I am...a...monster-r...I am...I..oh dear._

_**Nope. Too late.**_

_Is it hot in here or is it just me?_


End file.
